1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating connector system which seals a wall structure to a ceiling structure while simultaneously isolating the wall structure from transmission of vibration from the ceiling structure. The connector system is ideally suited in industrial structures which are to meet cleanroom specifications such as are required for the production of integrated circuit chips, electronic components and other products which are subject to contamination from airborne microcontamination as well as to defects which can be caused by inadvertent movement during formation of the microcircuitry on the chips.
2. Prior Art
The advance of modern technology into the world of miniaturization has necessitated the development of unique manufacturing environments. For example, the preparation of multilayered, integrated computer chips includes the fabrication of wafer masks and layouts that include hundreds of tiny circuits whose operational condition depends upon the absence of foreign materials and very accurate placement of circuit components on the chips. These chips are prepared in an industrial cleanroom which is classified based upon the amount of microcontamination within the room.
Examples of such cleanrooms are shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,579, issued May 26, 1987 and the related art mentioned in that patent.
Because of the microminiaturation involved in manufacturing integrated electronic wafers or chips, there has been, in addition to maintaining an ultra-clean environment, an additional problem associated with the control of vibrational movements occurring in the equipment used in manufacturing the wafers or chips. The equipment is supported upon flooring and walls of the cleanroom, and although it is within the skill of the art to substantially isolate flooring and walls from building vibrations, it has been a problem to isolate walls and flooring from vibrations emanating from the roof or ceiling structure of the building. The undesirable vibration can substantially effect the quality of subminiature wafers or chips being made.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, floating connector system for airtight sealing between a ceiling structure and a wall structure, wherein the connector system further substantially isolates the wall structure from transmission of vibrations from the ceiling structure.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a floating connector system for airtight sealing between the ceiling structure and the wall structure of an industrial cleanroom enclosure.